1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of performing therapy on a patient for symptomatic relief and management of pain and adjunctive treatment in the management of traumatic acute pain. More particularly, the invention relates to a method of performing low level laser therapy (LLLT) on a patient.
2. Description of the Related Art
Biological systems require energy for continued metabolism, function and repair. Normal cellular metabolism provides chemical energy and homeostatic heat for nominal biological system function. When injury to a biological system (e.g., organs, tissues, cells) occurs, usual metabolic systems may not be able to maintain homeostatic energy requirements.
Biological systems consist of enzymes and membranes which selectively allow certain ions, proteins, carbohydrates, etc., to function and move in and out of the cells. Several mechanisms, including receptor mediated movement, allow these enzyme systems and membranes to perform their selective function. Injury to these enzyme and membrane systems causes membrane de-stabilization and loss of selective function. This membrane injury can result in swelling and edema.
In many cases the addition of energy to these enzyme and membrane systems can cause re-stabilization and return of other normal functions of the organ, tissue, or cell containing the enzyme/membrane system.
Surface heat has long been used in medicine to stimulate blood flow to injured tissue. Raising tissue temperature also stimulates the immune system which in turn enhances repair of damaged tissue. Surface heat has the disadvantages of superficial tissue damage and a long application time to deliver heat (energy) to deep tissues. Laser energy can be delivered as photons to tissues below the skin surface without causing superficial heating adverse effects. The use of lasers is useful with physical therapy practice within a specific portion of the electromagnetic spectrum.
Administering transcutaneous energy in the form of light and/or electrical current is generally known to be particularly used to alleviate certain types of pain. Such treatments are typically compared to acupuncture in terms of application and results. It is also generally known that the body will react favorably to certain preselected frequencies.
However, the conventional systems utilize thermal laser light which has certain destructive properties upon penetration and absorption. Virtually all light has some penetration. However, the light is quickly absorbed by the outermost skin layers. Thermal or high energy (&gt;1 W) laser light can penetrate the skin layers (for cutting) but can also destroy tissues, thereby having a deleterious effect on the treatment schedule. Thus, while treatment with lasers can result in a site specific and condition specific response depending on the extent and type of enzyme/membrane/tissue injury, the use of deep penetrating thermal laser light may cause injury to the patient, even though the laser energy may serve as a signal and/or energy source for the repair process to proceed.
In view of the foregoing, hitherto the invention, there has been no method or system for reaching deeply into tissue without harming the surrounding tissues and thus there have been no methods or systems for optimizing the treatment of a patient using LLLT.